Southern Lord Records
Southern Lord is an American heavy metal record label that was founded in 1998 by Greg Anderson. Initially, Southern Lord composed releases of doom metal, death/doom and drone. While primarily known throughout their career for key releases in doom and drone by the likes of Sunn O))), Earth and Sleep among others the label also has been open to working with other genres, in particular a host of black metal releases through the 2000s and the label's recent era of powerviolence, D-Beat and hardcore punk. Southern Lord has also served as a stepping stone to expose international or otherwise unknown bands to a broader audience such as Boris, Weedeater, Church of Misery and Electric Wizard among others at a time. Since their inception in March 1998, Southern Lord has put out over 250 different releases and remain active as a premier underground metal label. History Let There Be Doom (1998 - 2003) Black One (2004 - 2009) The Power Of The Riff (2010 - 2017) The Silver Anniversary (2018 - Present) In early 2018, Southern Lord announced a host of special releases in turn for their twentieth anniversary as a label. Along with forthcoming releases, the label also composed a series of reissues and current releases with special "silver vinyl" editions in celebration, for example The Thundering Heard by Eagle Twin.Southern Lord Facebook On 27 March 2018, Southern Lord reissued four albums each with a 300 copy run of silver vinyl (Abandon All Life by Nails, Manifest Decimation and Nightmare Logic by Power Trip and Dopesmoker by Sleep.Southern Lord Facebook Later, more records have been announced for re-issues or silver anniversary vinyl editions including The Bees Made Honey in The Lion's Skull by Earth, NMC17 by Scream, all three albums by Baptists and reissues of Probot, White1 and White2. On 17 April 2018, the Southern Lord Limited Edition 20th Anniversary Silver Vinyl Subscription Series was announced, costing $275 USD in the States and coming with, along with an exclusive t-shirt and slipmat, eight vinyl releases representing the past, present and future of the label: *The Want – Greatest Hits Vol.5 LP *Toadliquor – Discography 2xLP *Thorr’s Hammer – Live By Command of Tom G. Warrior LP *Sunn O))) – Downtown LA Rehearsal/Riff Tape March 1998 LP *The Secret – Lux Tenebris LP *Rein Sanction– Black album, LP *(2) vinyl in the series are TBA. Roster Selected Current Roster *A Storm of Light *Eagle Twin *Goatsnake *Pelican *Sunn O))) *Sleep *Baptists *BIG|BRAVE *Bl*ast! *Black Breath *Noothgrush *Poison Idea *Power Trip *The Secret *Scream Selected Past Roster *Corrosion of Conformity *Khanate *Om *Earth *Saint Vitus *Weedeater *Black Cobra *Church of Misery *Warhorse *Wolves in the Throne Room *Internal Void *Boris *Place of Skulls *Earthride *Sourvein *Lair of The Minotaur *The Hidden Hand *Zoroaster *Grief *Gravetemple *Orthodox *Orcustus Selected One-Offs *Pentagram *High on Fire *Ascend *Asschapel *Brotherhood *Probot *Burning Witch *Thorr's Hammer *Teeth of Lions Rule the Divine *The Obsessed *Probot *Paul Chain *Cathedral *Electric Wizard *Mondo Generator *The Desert Sessions *Spiritual Beggars *Grand Magus *Mark Deutrom *The Mystick Crewe of Clearlight *Unearthly Trance *Eyehategod *Outlaw Order *Joe Preston *Repulsion *Clown Alley *Asbestosdeath *Burial Chamber Trio *The Iceburn Collective *Winter *OFF! *Nails *Rein Sanction *Brotherhood *Scream! External Links References Category:Label Category:Los Angeles Category:California Category:USA Category:Drone Category:Doom Metal Category:Greg Anderson Category:Sunn O))) Category:Drone Doom Category:Black Metal Category:Hardcore Punk Category:Stoner Metal Category:Sludge Metal Category:Thrash Metal Category:Powerviolence Category:D-Beat Category:Crust Punk Category:Experimental Category:Southern Lord Records Category:Wino Category:Earth Category:Boris Category:Joe Preston Category:Thrones Category:Guy Pinhas